Stanley
'Stanley '''is a shiny white tank engine, he is very popular among engines. Bio Stanley is one of the newest engines on the island and is the boy-next-door of Sir Topham Hatt's Railway. He is a little bigger, a little stronger, and a little heavier like Thomas. There's nothing Stanley he wouldn't do for another engine. And if he couldn't do it. (If he was feeling sick, broke down for a no good reason, or away with Annie and Clarabel with Thomas is feeling sick, broken down, wrecked, away, of in need of repairs). He can find someone who could. Stanley is a great friend to everyone. Stanley was brought to Sodor during the reconstruction of Great Waterton, the oldest town ever built in 1870, but closed in the other year in the further past when it got old, and soon became very popular among engines ever since Thomas' absence, at first, Thomas is a bit jealous, but he is so proud of Stanley's work, they teamed up and the became best friends ever since. Persona Stanley is a kind and friendly steam engine, who is just like Thomas, Thomas was jealous if him at first but when Stanley rescued Thomas from a ditch, Stanley wanted Thomas to be his friend but Thomas and Stanley became good friends when the party of the re-grand opening of Great Waterton began. Basis Stanley is based on Hudswell Clarke/Kitson No. 5459 "Austin I" hybird. US and UK Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK). * Michael Angelis (''Season 12). * Michael Brandon (US Version of Season 12). * Ben Small (US). Trivia * One of Stanley's models is used at Nitrogen Studios at Canada. * Stanley's popularity grew bigger and bigger when the "A Toy Train in Space" was uploaded in late 2012. * A wooden railway model of him was sent into space and was found by the little boy. * Stanley's smoke box is silver, however in real life, UK engines have black smoke boxes. * Stanley did not appear in two seasons, Season 2 and Season 6, and Stanley has reappeared twice in one version in CGI. * Ben Small should have got him the UK Thomas voice for Stanley's speaking role in Season 15-now, but he didn't get the part, that only belonged to Thomas. Appearances Season 1 * James Works it Out (first appearance) * Gordon Takes a Shortcut * Thomas Puts The Brakes On Season 3 * Thomas' Tall Friend (returned; cameo) * Merry Winter Wish (cameo) * Thomas and the Snowman Party (cameo) Season 4 * Percy's New Friends (cameo) * Surprise, Surprise * Kevin the Steamie (cameo) Season 5 * Emily's Winter Party Special (cameo) * Thomas and the Rubbish Train/Thomas and the Garbage Train (faceless; does not speak) * Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (cameo) * Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo) * Muddy Matters (cameo) * Flash, Bang, Wallop! (cameo) Season 7 * Thomas the Quarry Engine (returned again; cameo) * Flatbeds of Fear (faceless; not named; does not speak) * Disappearing Diesels (cameo) * Toad's Adventure (cameo) Movies on the television series * The Great Discovery * Misty Island Rescue (cameo) * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery (cameo) * Tale of the Brave (cameo).Category:CharactersCategory:North Western RailwayCategory:Thomas' Branch LineCategory:Tank engines